Of Tea and Discord
by JLBDreamer
Summary: Tea and Picnics might sound like simple activities but when a certain Draconequus is involved things are never boring. Join Fluttershy and Discord as they learn more about each other from a series of outings between the events of Keep Calm and Flutter On and Twilight Sparkle's Kingdom.


**Note:** This is a series of one shots inspired by the absurd situations I envisioned for a Fluttershy and Discord Duet in Chapter 1 of my fic My Fair Draconequus and also the fact that MLP:FIM Friends Comic #24 said they meet once a month for their outings. You don't have to read My Fair Draconequus to understand or enjoy these stories but these stories will give more meaning to the duet when you actually know what they were singing about.

**Tea with a Hungry Bear**

Fluttershy hummed happily while watering her flowers. It was a bright and sunny day and the birds sang along while she danced from bloom to bloom. The pony's mood abruptly changed as she noted a flash of light from behind. She turned to note a single white envelope floating to the grass.

Blinking she set down her watering can and trotted over taking a moment to try and understand why a letter would suddenly appear midair rather than in the mail. She knew Princess Celestia used Dragon Fire telegrams but a letter just appearing on its own was something she'd never heard of. She was considerably confused until she realized that the single white envelope was emblazoned with a single letter "D".

"Did he actually write me back?" she wondered. She took a moment to remember exactly what had transpired that day when she and Discord had parted ways after Celestia's chariot had left with the monarch declaring Discord reformed.

"_Um Discord?" Fluttershy asked. "Maybe now that we're friends we should keep in touch?"_

"_Keep in touch?" the Draconequus said in surprise. "I suppose if you insist, my Dear."_

"_Well, pardon me for asking, but how would I get a letter to you? Will you be staying anywhere?"_

"_A letter you say? I've never had a pen pal before and it might be interesting!" Discord said thoughtfully. "I never stay in one place for long so just put my name on it and stick it in your mailbox. I'll be watching for it."_

"_In my mailbox?"_

He had abruptly vanished after that leaving her with little but to try his simple instructions. After about a week, because it took that long to figure out what hoof to start off on, she penned her letter and put in her mailbox.

_Dear Discord,_

_I'm very happy that you decided to keep in touch. Even though I consider you a friend I don't really think I got to know you very well in your time at my house. I think we spent more time trying to figure out if we wanted to truly be friends than actually really becoming friends and I'd like to apologize for that._

_You see, I was really upset a lot of the time, even though I always smiled. I tried to pretend everything that you did never bothered me but it did. I'm ashamed to admit even though I knew you were testing me to see if I was really serious there were times I didn't try to see beyond the chaos. So now that is out of the way I want to apologize for deceiving you._

_I also want to let you know you are welcome to stop by my house whenever you are free just as much as any of my other friends are. Also, to show how sorry I am I would like to invite you to come to my house and have a picnic or tea in the meadow._

_Your Friend,_

_Fluttershy_

After sitting there for 3 days, much to mailmare Derpy's unhappiness in not being able to deliver it, Fluttershy found it had vanished from the box leaving her to wonder if Discord had actually finally received it somehow. Her letter had been simple and brief but she had put out her genuine feelings and hoped they had been acknowledged in some way.

Snatching up the letter in her teeth and taking it into her kitchen she set it down and grabbed her butterfly topped letter opener slitting it open. Half expecting the letter to self-destruct she pulled out the paper tentatively until it was released from its container. Satisfied that it was safe to open she did so and laying it on her table she sat down to read it.

_Dear Fluttershy,_

_I was surprised you actually wrote me. When I reached into the pocket dimension on a whim that you might actually had been serious I was delighted to receive my first letter ever. It's quite an accomplishment for me. I never imagined I'd have somepony who actually wants to read my thoughts and what I've been up to._

_Rest your fears about offending me with your internal struggle over your little gambit of kindness that you so expertly navigated me through. I knew you were struggling and I was delighting in trying to get you to loose control. Well, I wanted that or to beat you at your own game of reformation. So you see my dear if I resented you it would be a case of the pot calling the kettle back._

_That being said I could see that underneath it all you genuinely wanted to be my friend though mostly you were standing on principal. Your strength of character is something I have rarely seen in my long life so I can honestly say you intrigue me enough to want to get a further peek into that mind of yours._

_I would continue on but I thought I'd fill you in on my last week's worth of activities in person because of your kind invitation to picnic with you. I will be there post hast, actually as soon as you read this most likely, so be ready._

_Your Friend,_

_Discord_

She stared at the paper. "As soon as I read this?" she questioned.

"Surprise!" a loud voice boomed making her fall off of her chair.

Discord appeared in a cloud of smoke accompanied by streamers and a clarion call performed by floating kazoos.

It took Fluttershy a moment to quiet her thoughts and heart rate as Discord leaned over her. "Did I overdo it?" he questioned.

This simple statement made Fluttershy immensely happy. For Discord to ask her how she was meant that perhaps he really was trying to care about somepony other than himself for once.

"I wasn't expecting you to just show up out of no where, but I suppose that's my fault. I should learn to expect the unexpected when it comes to you."

The Draconequus stared at the mare as she righted herself. "So you aren't going to tell me not to do it again?"

"No, I don't think that would be fair." She smiled at him now absently rubbing one of her forelegs with the other before looking back at the floor in uncertainty.

Discord found himself smiling back at her and astonishingly he had no come back or witty remark. He'd never had pony not scold him for a jump scare in a very long time. _Yet another piece to add to the enigma that is Fluttershy._

Fluttershy's expression abruptly changed as she looked back up at Discord. "Oh but I must say I'm sorry again because I don't have enough food here to make a picnic. Maybe I have enough for some tea and I think maybe I have some cookies left but they aren't fresh. I just wasn't prepared for you to show up today."

While the pony's panic was entertaining to Discord it was also perplexing that she actually wanted him to feel welcome. Even stranger was his impulse to actually return the gesture. "Then why don't I provide the refreshments this time?"

"Oh that would be so kind of you. Next time I'll be sure to have something ready, that is if you give me at least a little notice."

"Very well. I will include that in a letter more than just a few minutes in advance." Discord snapped his talons and a picnic basket appeared in the air and he caught it. "Now since I've brought the food I think its only fair that I choose the location. Hmm?" While he waited for the pony's response he hung the basket on the crook of his lion arm.

"I think that sounds fair." Fluttershy at last responded.

"Excellent!" Discord leaned over holding out his taloned hand to the pony.

Fluttershy hesitantly placed her hoof in it and was suddenly blinded by a flash of light. She felt a little light-headed and it took her a moment to adjust. While she did this Discord laid out a checkered blanket and placed the basket with a slight smirk watching the pony from the corner of his eye.

When the Pegasus at last noticed her surroundings she truly didn't know what to think. They were in the middle of a foggy clearing with large looming trees encircling it and a muddy bog of a pond was its only visible feature. "W-Where are we?"

"The Oke Ponokey Swamp. I thought you might want to see something of what's beyond Ponyville and Canterlot's borders. Come now and sit Dear. That is unless you aren't hungry anymore?"

"Oh no," Fluttershy answered willing herself to be calm seeing the ripples on the surface of the bog announcing something was lurking with in it. "I'm still hungry." Fluttershy galloped over to the blanket carefully laid out by her companion and sat down trying not to look nervous.

"So how about we start with tea," Discord said reaching into the basket and pulling out a steaming teapot and two cups observing her cowed demeanor with glee. "Its something of my own blend, I hope you don't mind." As he spoke the teapot grew a pair of wings and filled his cup.

Fluttershy couldn't help but giggle as the pot winged over and poured the brew into her cup and then grew feet alighting on the basket handle. "Thank you." The Pegasus lifted the cup to her lips sipping tentatively. The tea was sweet with a hint of chocolate. "This is delicious." She smiled taking a true drink from the cup. The warm liquid soothed her nerves with each delicious sip.

"I'm glad you approve," Discord chuckled drinking the cup first earning a strange look from the pony. "I tasted most of the stuff in your cupboard and it was lacking chocolate." He then drunk the liquid as Fluttershy watched in fascination.

"Can you eat or drink anything?" she inquired.

"Just about," he replied. "I'm not too fond of sour things though."

"I can imagine." The pony smiled.

"Oh I almost forgot!" The Draconequus held his mismatched hands in front of him and conjured a tray. "Cucumber sandwiches! These are supposed to be the rage at tea parties."

Once he set the tray down the pony took one in her teeth and gingerly chewed it. "Oh its wonderful Discord! You are a very good chef." She reached for another and once she had it he tilted the remaining sandwiches into his gapping maw. The draconequus licked his lips.

"Yes I am. I'm glad you noticed." Discord quipped causing Fluttershy to laugh, a sweet quiet laugh that matched her nature perfectly, and he found it was rather pleasant to hear.

"Oh yes you can be very proud of yourself and this tea. Its wonderful." Fluttershy smiled at the draconequus and he grinned feeling considerably more pleased with himself than when he complimented himself. _What in chaos am I doing? I'm supposed to be freaking out this timid little pony and instead I'm making her laugh? Am I actually enjoying myself?_

"Are you okay?" Fluttershy asked noticing the change in Discord's expression.

"Of course I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?" He replied tersely.

The silence that followed gave both time to think of their strange situation. Moments before all suspicion seemed to melt away with chocolate flavored tea and cucumber sandwiches being shared between them. Most astonishingly Fluttershy had entirely forgot her fearful surroundings and Discord had forgotten his ulterior motives. It was strange that they seemed to fall into the conversation so easily.

_Maybe he really isn't so bad after all._"I'm sorry I upset you. I didn't mean to. I'm just trying to be your friend if you let me." Fluttershy timidly looked up at Discord who was balanced on his midsection twiddling his thumbs.

"I know you are trying but I'm in a very compromising position here. I haven't needed friends for centuries but somehow you are making me want them. Its very vexing."

Fluttershy tried not to smile but his petulant statement reminded her of a pouting foal more than the immensely powerful being she knew him to be. However her mirth was cut short when she heard a low rumble coming from the dark tree line. Discord for his part was brought back to his more mischievous mindset once the pony's eyes widened.

"What is that?" the butter-colored mare whispered

"It could be anything." The Draconequus stated materializing another tray of cucumber sandwiches and tossing two into his mouth.

"Anything?" Fluttershy's ears flopped and she seemed to deflate and Discord chuckled.

"Oh my Dear? Are you afraid? It's the not knowing isn't it? Tell me are you less afraid once you see what you are afraid of?"

Fluttershy began to tear up. The combination of Discord's insensitive interrogation and the growling thing in the tree line stirred up something within her. _Oh no I'm not going to give him the satisfaction of looking weak in front of him. I have prove I'm not somepony he can laugh at._ She took a deep breath and trotted forward to stand in front of the tree line

Discord's self-satisfaction waned as he watched the mare's determined expression as she stood in front of the stand of trees. This was definitely not what the Lord of Chaos expected.

"Excuse me, but whoever or whatever is in the bushes? If you're going to come out then do so and if not if you could just be on your way I would appreciate it." The pony's answer came as a hulking starry form came out from the trees. "An Ursa Major…" the pony whispered halfway between terror and awe. _I've never talked to an Ursa Major before but I do know how to talk to a bear and they are a kind of bear._

"Excuse me but why are you watching us Mister bear?"

Discord scratched the space between his antler and horn as he watched the pony smile in the face of enormous creature. _I just don't understand this pony. One minute she is cowering in fear and then the next moment she's actually acting brave._ He had no idea what to expect from her and oddly enough rather than this thought throwing him into a blind rage at having one of his games go out of his control it intrigued him. Discord lifted an eyebrow as the creature actually made grunts and growls at her. _Is she actually talking to it? I saw her communicating with the creatures at her house but this is a wild beast._

"Oh you poor dear." Discord looked on in shock as the pegasus flew up and stroked the bear's head in a motherly fashion. "I can imagine that smelling this delicious food was so hard for you if you haven't eaten in that long. We'd be happy to share some food with you."

"You've invited an Ursa Major to tea? How wonderfully absurd." Discord stated incredulously.

"Well this isn't exactly a normal tea party anyway." Fluttershy observed fluttering over to the picnic set up once more. She next turned to the Ursa as it sat on its haunches in front of the blanket. "Now tell Discord whatever you would like and he'll make it for you."

"I will?" _Now she's ordering me around? What in Equestria has gotten into her?_

"You're providing the food today aren't you?" Fluttershy questioned.

"Well yes."

"This Ursa Major is now joining the outing so now you need to feed him too." She nodded and leveled a no-nonsense gaze at the draconequus.

Discord looked first toward the pony and then over at the beast. Finally he shook his head. He'd started out intending to rattle the little Pegasus by bringing her to this location but instead she was the one that had turned the outing upside down.

"Alright Fuzzy what do you want?" Discord asked the bear. Once the creature responded the draconequus conjured an enormous fish on a plate.

"You can talk to animals too?" Fluttershy wondered watching as the creature Discord had named Fuzzy dove into its meal with gusto.

"Apparently I can. I'd never tried before this moment. Well I did talk to a few prehistoric beasts but I haven't really tried it in eons."

Fluttershy blinked. "I knew you were old but that was quite a long time ago." Realizing what she had said sounded rude she blushed and clamped her hooves over her mouth.

"Now don't apologize because I am old. Though I've also been called immature. I suppose it's all subjective. You can't just neatly file somepony like me away into average classifications. Not everything in this world fits into orderly little boxes like the Princesses want you to believe. Of course they can't help being orderly any more than I can help being chaotic. It's their purpose to bring order to the world and its mine to bring it chaos."

The Ursa groaned.

"Yes, yes wild things are naturally chaotic as well." Discord replied.

"What do you mean?" the pony asked.

"Places like this and the Everfree are untamed by you ponies. Anything can happen and often does. The fittest don't always survive. Places like this are what this world would be like without the order imposed on it by ponies."

Fluttershy nodded. "I see. I understand why you brought me here now. This place is like you. It's unpredictable and even a little dangerous but once you understand it better it's kind of refreshing."

"Refreshing?"

"Well it's free. Nature is allowed to behave in the way it wants here. I suppose that's why I like living near the forest. In Ponyville it can feel a little stifling sometimes and Couldsdale is worse in a way. Where I live is halfway between the order of the town and wild of the forest. That way I can help everypony or every creature that needs me and still enjoy the quiet."

"I confess Fluttershy I didn't expect you'd like this place. I'm not entirely sure why you seem to like me to be honest." Said Discord leaning back on the blanket.

"Well, you are very interesting to talk to."

"You are intriguing yourself. Shy yet bold. Brave yet afraid. Quiet yet you have a lot to say. Yes I think you are a little chaotic yourself. I suppose that may be why I like you Fluttershy."

Fluttershy giggled as Fuzzy licked her adding his approval.

"Well thank you but I don't think I'm very interesting. At least most ponies don't seem to find me interesting."

"If they don't find you interesting it's their fault. Some things aren't all that they appear to be my dear. Now shall I refill our tea?"

"Yes, please." The pegasus answered lifting up her cup and she couldn't help but think that Discord wasn't all that he appeared to be on the surface either.

Fuzzy growled.

"Well of course you can try some." Fluttershy told him.

"Now I was supposed to tell all about what I was up to this week wasn't I?" Discord absently snapped his eagle claw providing all three of them with fresh steaming cups of chocolate flavored tea.

So the three sat. The pony and the bear listened intently to the draconequus as he regaled them with tales narrating them with pictures formed in the fog. It was an odd party to say the least but they seemed to enjoy each other's company nonetheless.


End file.
